


The Camping Catastrophe

by Hipsterian



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Camping, Co-Written, M/M, Slight M rated, soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterian/pseuds/Hipsterian
Summary: Seungyoon and Seunghoon go camping. What can go wrong?





	The Camping Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> This story is co-written with the amazing Eirya. It is also posted on her account on AsianFanfics (https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1410370/10/the-camping-catastrophe). Don't forget to give her kudos there as well!
> 
> As usual, English is not our native tongue, so sorry for any mistake you'll spot. We are trying to improve, so any kind of comment is more than welcome! 
> 
> It was our first collab and it was a delight working with her; she has a lot of lovely stories on her profile, so go check them out! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

"Tent?" 

"Yes,” check.

"Sleeping-bag,” double-check, a reassuring smile. 

"Yes"

"Food?" 

"Pick up on our way there”.

Seunghoon looked over at Seungyoon who was happily gathering everything into a duffle bag. Along with the usual travel essentials like a change of clothes, toiletries and a towel they had gathered up the old tent from their rookie days and sleeping bags. 

It felt so good to be on their way out: soon they would be back on the road, driving to the countryside, no more worries, just the motorway and the stars. Just as if they were ordinary people with ordinary lives. Not plans upon plans and endless schedules keeping them stuck at home. No working, no thinking about what to do next; only them sleeping under the vast sky, under the moon and trees, all the preoccupations about their next come-back swirling on the air if only for a day. 

"I can’t believe we are going camping," Seungyoon said picking up the bag, a twinkling smile already playing on his cherry lips, a twinkle that soon spread across his face to bloom inside his eyes glimmering like the stars themselves. 

"You don’t want to go?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow at Seungyoon. Mainly just to tease him, but still, this was his last chance to back out. There would be no getting a taxi at midnight because someone would rather sleep in their bed back home. 

But he wouldn’t, why should he? When he had dreamt about it for a week? Seunghoon, at least, was looking forward to an opportunity to be free, to be with Seungyoon - even if it wasn’t something they spoke about, it was so rare to be together and alone at the same time.

"Oh, I want to go, don’t you?" Seungyoon replied giving him a slightly confused look, scared at the possibility that Seunghoon wouldn’t want to. But he just smiled at him with a gleam of mischief in his eyes and all doubts faded away as if blown by the wind. 

Seunghoon’s expression didn’t change: the same plotting glint in his eyes and when Seungyoon tried to read them he worried for an instant that Seunghoon could be planning to do no good. Since they were going on their own there wouldn’t be Mino, nor Jinwoo to team up against him, to organize a protest against his requests or to pull a joke on him, but Seunghoon was sneaky enough on his own and could just as well be planning to prank him. For now, though, he felt safe enough; whatever Seunghoon threw at him, he could handle – it couldn’t be too bad anyway, he thought. 

Their dogs were off with a friend and as much as Seungyoon would miss Thor, he was way too excited about this trip - if Seunghoon squinted, he could swear that he saw Seungyoon waving his own tail out of content. He sighed, relieved to have him so happy over such a mundane as to go comping.

The car they were borrowing was waiting for them in the basement parking spot of their apartment building and it didn’t take them long to find it. Soon they would be on their way and the only thing left to do was to stop by a grocery store before driving to the camping site.

Since Seungyoon didn’t drive yet, it was a given that Seunghoon took the drivers’ seat while Seungyoon would be in charge of directions - Google Yoon, he called him like a joke and it was worth the humiliation just to hear the reverberation of his laugh.

For a few minutes, Seungyoon sat next to him with a pout, focusing on the screen of his phone. But being Seungyoon he couldn’t stay silent for more than a heartbeat - he got always something to say: 

"The weather forecast is pretty bad" Seungyoon mumbled staring at his phone. "It says there will be heavy rain” he fumbled, frowning. 

Seunghoon looked up at him and Seungyoon added, with some concerns, that the storm would soon be catching up to them. 

“So we better rush to set up our tent and everything,” he nagged, not even an hour into their journey. He should have forbidden him to nag - but now it was too late, their rules for the trip were already settled. 

Even if he didn’t disagree with him this time around- if a storm was about to hit them, of course he was willing to set it up before the rain started to pour - Seungyoon had this need to plan ahead too rooted inside his brain that, sometimes, like now, he could become annoying. 

After instructing him about the weather and what they should do first, Seungyoon continued insisting that they’d better make a shopping list so they could be as effective as possible at the grocery store. 

"I want marshmallows," he said cheerfully and added it to the list. A list which he was, apparently, writing in their kakao talk chat. One message after another popped up on his screen as Seungyoon added items to it. Seunghoon, on the other hand, was doing his best not to let it distract his driving but it was complicated with the screen coming to life every so often with any new thing Seungyoon wanted.

"You could just write one long list you know" he mumbled as cocoa popped up along with other camping essentials. “And we won’t light a fire if it’s raining,” he added, peeking at the growing list on his phone. 

"We didn’t even bring mugs!" Seunghoon noted regarding the cocoa and deliberately ignoring his last remark. Soon after “mugs x2” popped up as well. Shopping for all of this would take longer than expected, but Seungyoon seemed so excited he bit his tongue trying to stop himself from make fun out of him, leaving him on his own making his infinite grocery list. 

Holding back from laughing he looked over at Seungyoon who now seemed to be thinking hard. It was a cute view to behold, how he was so dead set on making this evening camping together just the two of them as perfect as possible.

Seunghoon wanted to ruin it just to prove Seungyoon how useless planning was but, alas, how could he? When his heart was so soft for him? He would probably tag along and make Seungyoon happy, follow in his every step even if it meant buying mugs and cocoa and whatever other stuff he wanted. And burning down the whole tent in the process of trying to heat water for the hot chocolate; he was in if that was what it takes to make Seungyoon delighted. 

Although it had been Seunghoon who had suggested they’d go camping, it was Seungyoon who had picked a date, a campsite and packed everything - he had taken the responsibility upon himself as soon as Seunghoon had suggested going camping to reset before their activities started again. 

Now he only hoped the evening would live up to Seungyoon's expectations - otherwise, Seungyoon might get upset after looking forward to it for so long and a pouting Seungyoon was dangerous.   


Carrying the two full paper bags from the parking lot to the camping-site was hard work. It was even worse because Seungyoon had bought the two ugliest mugs ever and they were laying on top of the marshmallow’s bag. 

According to Seungyoon, the mugs were the best because they wouldn’t break. According to Seunghoon, it was part of Seungyoon’s revenge. 

The mugs were ridiculous but there had been no way to convince Seungyoon to pick something else - even the Hello Kitty ones would be better than this matching Mrs and Mr’s ones.

"You really had to get these, didn’t you?" he mused looking at the “Mr. and Mrs” mugs. 

"It’s practical, they are of metal so they won’t break," Seungyoon said smiling. 

Sure they were practical, but if either Mino or Jinwoo came across them back home they would never hear the end of it. Heck, it would have been better if they were breakable so he could smash them on purpose once there was no need for them anymore. And he would do so with so much satisfaction. 

"I’ll let you be the Mister" Seungyoon teased taking out the mugs and putting them down on the cooler they had brought to keep their food in. He sounded so condescending that Seunghoon had to battle the urge to smack him. 

"I’m always “The Mister”," he replied instead. His voice came out so high pitched that any respect that Seungyoon might have had for him until now in this argument must have disappeared. At least, that was the impression he got as Seungyoon was walking around chuckling to himself.

Their first proper challenge of the evening was to set up the tent. Dark clouds were quickly approaching, shades of obscure black already clouding the views and threatening them with pouring down soon - and the faster they tried to work, the more unstable the tent seemed to become. 

It was already a somewhat complicated structure; it would be a nightmare if they didn’t finish it before dark - or even worse before the rain started to fall.

Pulling out the last pieces of the tent from the bag, Seungyoon started looking around for instructions, but there was none - because Haute ate them, Seunghoon informed him. But it couldn’t be so difficult if Mino, once, managed to build it up on his own. Or at least that's what Mino had bragged about way back when they had asked about the tent – maybe it was Jinwoo’s doing and Mino took all the credits; anyway, they weren’t here to assist them and Seungyoon was starting to feel dizzy after trying to assemble, fruitlessly, some of the pegs and bars. 

Seunghoon, who must have been feeling bad for the lost instructions probably, thought some directions would be good to help speed things up and soon he was searching for the name of the tent and its manufacturer from what was written on the bag. 

A couple of minutes and he had found their website and was looking for the exact model of the tent that they were currently trying to set up. 

"That’s clever, aren’t you ever so practical" Seungyoon praised him as he showed him the online instruction pamphlet with a joyful grin. 

“That’s why I am always the “Mister”, you know,” Seunghoon replied, smooching gently his cheekbone with an open smile. 

Soon they were well on their way at putting up the tent, drops of rain had already begun falling around them, but so far it was only a drizzle. 

Seunghoon, more often than not was lost staring at Seungyoon who, under the rain looked like a little boy, so young, so wild, so adorable - with rainbows forming on the drops caught on his hair, Seunghoon wanted for nothing more than to run his fingers along the little rivers of droplets staining Seungyoon's delicate skin. 

It was just as they put the last pin on the ground that the heavy thunder began and soon a huge flash of lightning flew across the sky. 

They hurried to throw all their belongings into the tent before crawling in. It wasn't as big as he remembered, but it was dry at least - and being next to Seunghoon, so close without escape was a plus for him. 

"I can’t believe we slept five people in this" Seungyoon noted while looking around. 

"It was freezing back then, we were probably happy to huddle together" Seunghoon responded unpacking a couple of blankets to lay on the ground above the plastic. 

They sat down on the blankets, brought out their mugs and looked at each other. Neither was very keen to go out into the outer tent to cook. The rain made the outside air cold and humid, not inviting at all. 

Deciding to set up their sleeping space completely he picked up the bag in which he had seen Seungyoon put his sleeping bag. 

"It’s only one in here, where did you put the other?" he asked holding up the sleeping bag as to prove his point. 

Seungyoon looked up at him from his spot on the blankets. He was all curled up over there, like a little puppy and he was looking at him with his eyes half-closed, as if about to fall asleep, lulled by the storm and the hazy air of that autumn afternoon. 

"Thought you packed your own" Seungyoon said making a small pout sounding truthful enough for him to believe him although he had his doubts. 

Seungyoon tended to be clingy when he got rejected it got even worse. This might be his way to make sure he would get what he wanted - to take away the heat of his body while sleeping pressed to his chest. 

"I’m fine with sharing, though," Seungyoon said calmly before taking out his phone. 

That was it. Seunghoon had had it with this “play-nice let's get along and have fun” trip act. He had to come up with some kind of plan to stop Seungyoon from going to sleep early on their one night alone. 

They both knew perfectly well why they wanted to go out - and the desire to sleep in a camping tent, with all the rocks under his back, listening to wild animals approach wasn't the reason. 

They had timed the moment to go, knowing that any other day might bring Jinwoo and Mino with them, as they, too, would be excited about the idea of camping together as they used to do. 

But no, they had scheduled it so that it would be only them. That was the main reason for going camping anyway - to be only the two, to have more than a minute on their own, with no eyes and ears to follow, to take a break and have an evening for themselves. 

Rolling out that one sleeping bag he sat down on his knees and threw a glance at Seungyoon who was looking at his phone, ignoring him. This wasn't going as predicted - by now Seungyoon should be in his arms, not laying all alone, favouring his phone over his boy. 

"Will you stop that already?" he said in a low, raspy voice, already plotting his next move - a move that would bring him closer to his objective, to have his hands all over his lover, touching his oh so soft skin. 

As soon as Seungyoon looked up, he snatched the phone away, threw it into their bag which was way out of reach and pulled Seungyoon forward by his shirt collar, staring, defiantly, into his eyes. A stare he hoped looked piercing, forceful, intense and sexy all at the same time. 

"Are we here to have fun or not?" he whispered moving in so close that he was a mere breath away from Seungyoon's mouth. Closing the distance with his lips before Seungyoon got a chance to respond – because he was about to respond but Seunghoon wouldn’t allow him to say something unless it was Seungyoon panting his name, breathless. 

_ They were going to have fun _ , he thought while chasing, again, the puffed lips halfway parted that was such a temptation to him. And what are temptations for if not to dip into them and let them burn and consume you? 

Seunghoon pulled Seungyoon with him backwards until they were both laying on top of the sleeping bag. Seungyoon had just pulled away from their kiss when he rolled them over again so that he had Seungyoon trapped between his arms under him. 

Seungyoon wasn't going anywhere, that much he would make sure of. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, it had been weeks and months of only stolen kisses and one very steamy night under the same sheets but nothing more. No, they planned it all for nothing, this was their time and he was about to make the most of it and with that make sure Seungyoon held no regrets once the weekend was over.

"Are we not going to eat first?" Seungyoon mumbled between kisses, probably in an attempt to kill the mood, but it didn’t work. 

"I'm going to eat you. At least if you don't stop talking. I'm gonna bite your strawberry cheeks if you say something irrelevant again," he replied, voice deep and low and dangerous in the right way. "I'm going to wolf you down like the delicious mochi that you are," he keeps going, so close to him that the air he exhaled - warm, vicious, foggy - was the one he breathed in. 

His pierced nose bumped against Seungyoon's as he was chasing his lips, going down for another round of kissing. 

Seunghoon was already too fired up. Deciding to keep expressing himself in action instead of words he began nibbling down Seungyoon’s neck, occasionally sucking on the skin just to feel him squirm beneath him. He knew what was on Seungyoon’s mind and whispered:

"I know, I know, no marks! Especially not where they can be seen" he had heard this excuse many times already, but honestly, it wasn't something he worried too much about. 

What was there makeup for if not to cover up a few bruises here and there? He was a master and he could always ask Jinwoo for tips on how to conceal some love-bites - because biting Seungyoon was too tempting to resist, his skin, pale and clean, made it hard to contain the urgency.

Pulling away, he began buttoning up the thin linen shirt his lover was wearing and he noticed the change in Seungyoon’s breathing as he did. He was starting to gasp, puffing with his skin heated up and his pupils were totally black with desire. Seunghoon smirked at his doing, his hands trailing down his sides, slowly ripping open his shirt. 

"Now you are getting excited," he mumbled, sitting down so that he could reach the buttons further, Seungyoon's hips pressed against his legs. He thought he felt something twitch hard beneath him as he tilted his weight a little to pull Seungyoon’s shirt free from his pants, but that was when he was ambushed.

Seungyoon had sat up and pulled Seunghoon with him to the side, pushing him against the tent canopy, the fabric soft and humid against his ribs. 

"Don’t just do what you want!" Seungyoon said in a low voice, eyes glinting mischievously. Finally, he managed to lure out the side of Seungyoon that he loved the most, he always rose to a challenge, didn’t he? At least when he was the one proposing something. And now he seemed aroused and ready to dance with him. Finally. “I want to play with you, too,” he added, husky, voice purring on his ears, nibbling at them carefully.

Instead of replying to Seungyoon he kissed him, softly at first, tricking him to make think he was sorry - he never would be, not when it was about Seungyoon. Then, just when Seungyoon thought he was winning, he bit down on his bottom lip, pretty hard, but still playfully. He loved the way Seungyoon would pout afterwards, cute, adorable, sexy if he wanted to. 

"Ow... I told you to be careful!" Seungyoon complained pressing even harder against him. Back home this wouldn’t have been a big deal, but as they were leaning heavily against the side of the tent even a small movement like that was enough to potentially create mayhem. 

But Seungyoon was too caught up pinning him against the tent to notice; both his hands were pressed, circling Seunghoon’s frame, and Seunghoon’s back was leaning straight against the canopy wall, jammed between Seungyoon’s mouth and arms and chest and legs and half the tent and its pins. 

The tent had begun squeaking dangerously under their weight already, but neither wanted to interrupt their moment together because of a squeaky tent – they were too aroused to even notice how it shook beneath their passion. 

Seconds later and they heard a bursting sound on the other side of the tent while it was unhooked from the ground. Then the side they were leaning on gave in and they rolled over yet again, before becoming buried under the now flailing tent in the rain, falling flat and half-naked to the floor, mixed together with the fabric. 

"I can’t believe we broke the tent" Seungyoon mumbled into his ear as they were now stuck together under the mess of fabric, unfastened pegs and bent bars. 

"It’s not broken" he replied, trying to wriggle free. "We just need to get out there and get the tent plugs back into the ground," Seunghoon said, matter-of-factly. 

Half of the construction had fallen to the ground due to their combined weight laying against it before, the other half-still remained, now swirling with the wind like a sail. 

It was a miracle that nothing major had broken - only their dignity, and it was just about luck that darkness and rain covered the scandalous noise and the ungraceful scenes that followed as they tried to bring it back up. 

It was easier said than done just to get out of the tent. They were tangled together and the tent was slowly soaking through due to the rain.

"I go, or you go," Seungyoon asked just as they managed to find what looked like the opening to the tent slightly above them. 

"I’ll cook you dinner if you go," he said cheekily. Knowing Seungyoon that would be enough to convince him as he was a terrible cook and he probably already got doubts about how to do things with the outdoor grill. 

Seungyoon sighed and somehow managed to get onto all fours crawling over to the tent opening. He was too easy to convince, Seunghoon thought while pondering which other rewards he could bribe Seungyoon with if the tent caused them more trouble. Maybe some Yakult after dinner would be good enough compensation?   


"What a view" he teased smacking Seungyoon’s skinny pancake-butt just before he crawled out of reach finally getting loose from the clutches of the drenched tent canopy. 

"Watch out or I’ll leave you in there" Seungyoon replied sounding grumpy, but his facial expression as he turned back to look at him said otherwise. 

A couple of muted swear words later and the tent was back up. A lot clammier and with drops of water clinging to the sides, but still back up at least. 

It had taken Seungyoon quite a while to put it all together again but in the end, he had done a wonderful job, especially if one took into account that he was dealing with it in terrible weather conditions.

He sat up and waited for Seungyoon to get back inside the tent. When Seungyoon finally joined him he did look more like someone had attempted to drown him than anything else – Seunghoon handed him a towel so he wouldn’t catch a cold and put the blame on him. 

He still looked amazing and kissable, though, and Seunghoon wanted nothing more than to pull him back into his embrace and head back to where they had been before the tent collapsed on them. 

"Have fun out there cooking dinner!" Seungyoon said pulling off his already unbuttoned shirt completely. Water drops flowing down his toned body. Seunghoon yearned to trace them with his fingertips, but in the end, proper dinner came first. 

But Seunghoon only smiled. He had promised Seungyoon dinner and he would keep his promise, obviously; he was a man of honour. He didn’t say anything about cooking, he thought while grinning to his phone. 

"Food is on its way," he said feeling clever, smirking to himself with pride. 

"Then get moving" Seungyoon replied looking around in his bag for a spare shirt. 

"No need. The food is already moving" he replied putting away his phone. 

"You ordered us food?" Seungyoon asked in disbelief, staring at Seunghoon and then at his phone. How dare he to fool him so easily? Unbelievable, but it was Seunghoon, smart and witty and hot, of course, he would have come up with it to save himself all the troubles to go out and cook – though he was a wonderful cook.

"I’m not going out into that" he responded, "not when I have this right here," he added, placing a kiss on Seungyoon’s bare chest, pulling him in closer. “I told you that I would eat you if you keep saying annoying things,” he continued, lewdly, biting his lips with relish. “Stupid things like going out to cook and missing all of the fun with you,” he added, stealing yet another kiss out of Seungyoon’s parted lips. 

He was breathy, all of him excited to be there with Seunghoon, tangled over the sleeping bag and Seunghoon’s hands undressing him expertly, dancing on his legs, his lips a blow away from his hardened spot. He placed a kiss on top of his animal print underwear, smirking to him. 

“Who needs food anyway when I can eat you,” Seunghoon said in a low voice, dripping with temptation. Seungyoon’s mind was already blank, feeling fingers drawing on his skin, a tongue poking out to cool down the rush of blood in his veins. 

"Ah, I can’t with you" Seungyoon complained weakly, another shiver shooting down his spine as he said it, but he didn’t complain minutes later when he was being showered with soft kisses all over his body. 


End file.
